Frequency Modulation (FM) radio is a type of radio that receives information from a carrier wave that has a varying frequency. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) from nearby electronic devices can interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the ability of an FM radio to receive information from these carrier waves. Integrated components in the FM radio are one source of EMI that can result in degraded performance. For example, highly integrated devices that include radios and other components can have several sources of EMI that can interfere with how the radio operates.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.